The Return Of The Uchiha Brothers
by sasusaku11
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke and Itachi fighting, who will win? does Sakura help? read and find out read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of The Uchiha Brothers.

A/N - Hey Im Sasusaku11, this is my second Fanfic, my other one is not a good fanfic hopefull this one will be, thank you for reading it.

I don't own Naruto.

On with the story -

Chapter One -

Sakura had been working since half eight this morning and she was getting bored with paperwork, Tsunade walked through the door.

"Sakura I need you to go and collect some herbs from this list for me since our stock is running low" she asked in a professional tone whilst handing her the piece of paper.

"Umm, sure see you in a bit then Tsunade-Shishou" replied Sakura as she gathered up her paperwork and put them in a neat pile.

"Right, well I will see you in my office lather then?" asked Tsunade as she turned to Sakura for an answer, she wasn't there.

Sakura had already taken off with her basket and was now pumping Chakra to the soles of her feet to move faster, within a matter of minutes she was in the forest outside the village. She found the first herb on her list and started to gather it.

* * *

Sakura was nearly finished collecting all of the herb when all of a sudden she heard a boyish cry, she turned around and saw that it had come from within the forest. Sakura whistled for the guard who came immediately.

"Can you take this basket for me until I return?" she asked.

"Umm...sure Sakura-Sama" replied the guard.

Sakura then rushed off into the forest knowing exactly who was near. She pumped Chakra to her soles of her feet the second time today, while concentrating on the chakra she soon found that HE was only 5 miles away.

* * *

Sakura landed on the tree branch, she crouched low and masked her chakra. Sakura then heard voices.

"Foolish little brother, you will not be able to defeat me without Mangekyou" said a familier voice.

_"Wait a minute, I know that voice" _thought Sakura.

So she moved to where she can see and at that moment Sakura saw Itachi Uchiha hit Sasuke who flew back into a tree.

Sakura gasped, she wanted to help but she thought she should saty out of it unless Sasuke really needed help. She watched as Sasuke got up with blood running from his busted lip, but she saw that Sasuke just wiped it away and ran at Itachi to deliver a punch, but Itachi grabbed his fist and threw him in the air. Sasuke twisted and landed on his feet. Sasuke then pulled out is katana and ran towards Itachi for another attack, but then Sasuke began screaming out in pain. Sakura saw that he is no where near Itachi.

"Mangekyou" whispers Sakura.

She looked back to where Itachi's and Sasuke's fight is but sees that Itachi is not there. Thats when she felt Itachi's Chakra right behind her. Sakura jumped out of the way before Itachi hit her and did a backflip and landed next to Sasuke.

"STOP, take him out of Mangekyou now!" Shouts Sakura at Itachi with so much anger in her eyes that Itachi could see.

"You of all people should know that once your in you can't get out until the third day ends" replied Itachi in a cold, emotionless tone.

"That's nice, putting your brother under Mangekyou when I thought you were trying to protect him, like you told me when you kidnapped me a 3 years ago. Remember?" Sakura Asked with a harsh tone to her voice.

"Sakura?" Asked Sasuke groggily.

"What are you doing here, this is my fight, leave while you can!" He said.

"What's the point, I'm already here" replied Sakura.

Then asked Itachi.

"Don't you have something to say to your brother, hmm?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips but then remembered that Itachi was an s-ranked crimial so she got into her fighting stance.

"Whatever, I'm not going to listen him at all Sakura, don't you see? He killed my whole family! And you of all people don't know what it's like, so stop acting like you know what I feel like!" shouted Sasuke.

That's when every thing when cold and Quiet, Sasuke looked at Sakura to see if she was crying but she wasn't, her eyes had changed to a cold and angry look.

"You shouldn't of said that Sasuke since you don't whats happened in her life" Said Itachi.

"What do you know about Sakura? She is my old teammate, I saw her everyday go in her house and greet her parents" said Sasuke.

"You don't know _shit_ about my life, since all you cared about was to avenge your family!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke noticed that Itachi's guard was down so he ran at him and thrusted his katana straight through him,just under his heart but then Sasuke noticed that Itachi stabbed a long kunai into his stomach.

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi bringing his Katana with him and fell to the ground holding his wound while Itachi did the same. His eyesight was getting blurry but he did see that a blur of pink go straight to his brother and start healing him, his eyesight was getting darker and darker as he couldn't hold his eyelids open anymore and so he embraced the darkness thinking...

_'This is it for me.'_

* * *

Sakura used her super strength to get her to the gates of Konoha and then when she was near enough she flared her chakra hoping someone would recognise it and come and help. She put the bodies down and as she was Kakashi-Sensei came over in a rush.

"I felt your chakra spike so I rushed over to see what was the matter" rushed Kakashi.

"There's nothing wrong with me but.." as Sakura was about to finish her sentence they heard a groan from behind her so Kakashi looked around Sakura and saw that Sasuke was moving and that Itachi wasn't.

"Itachi's not dead before you ask, but could you take him to the hospital and only get Tsunade to take a look at him please, while I take Sasuke to the Hokage Tower since Tsunade-Shishou won't be there" Sakura said as she picked Sasuke up and jumped from roof to roof.

A/N - finished the first chapter it took forever hope you enjoy and plese review dont mind bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of The Uchiha Brothers.

A/N - I don't own Naruto.

Sakura got to the Hokage tower and placed Sasuke on the couch and started pumping Chakra into his stomach and began stitch his skin back together. Sakura started healing Sasuke's wound to the stomach by pumping chakra into him and stitching the skin back together.  
Tsunade had herd from Kakashi that Sakura was healing Sasuke in her office so she healed Itachi as fast as she could and ran to her office.

Tsunade saw Sakura so she called out her name which Sakura jumped at

"Yes Tsunade" replied Sakura

"I know that you still love him but you could have healed him where you found him" Said Tsunade with worry in her eyes

"But then i wouldn't have been able to heal both of them in time and i know that he is an S-Ranked criminal but he has some explaining to you and Sasuke so i couldn't let him die knowing he could of helped Sasuke in some way" Replied Sakura "And i dont know if i still hold feelings for him" with her eyes stil focused on Sasuke's stomach.

Little did Sakura and tsunade know that Sasuke was awake and heard everything.  
"Right well i have finished healing Sasuke , So I am going to meet Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku's so I will see you at work tomorrow, Bye" Said Sakura while cleaning the blood off Sasuke an then walking out of the Hokage tower

* * *

Sakura got to Ichiraku's and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting there while Naruto had finished hos 3rd bowl and was going onto his 4th while Hinata was half way through her 1st.

Hey guys, and Naruto you should show some respect when you have a girl like Hinata with you" said Sakura getting there attention

"Hey Sakura-Chan and Hinata said she doesn't mind as long as I don't choke" Replied Naruto while looking at his girlfriend

"Hello Sakura-San" Replied Hinata

"Hinata no need to be formal with me we are friends ne?" Sakura replied back

"sorry habit i guess and of course we are" giggled Hinata while Sakura laughed with her

"So are you joining us for some ramen?" Asked Naruto but before Sakura could reply a Jonin appeared and asked for Sakura and Naruto to go to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Well we will see you soon Hinata" Shouted Sakura and Naruto while walking away and by the time they go round the corner they were running upon the rooftops towards the Hokage tower.

The two arrived in 5 minutes and Sakura knocked on the door twice "Come in" Replied a womens voice  
They entered and saw Sasuke sat in a corner away from Itachi who was sat in front of Tsunade

"So why did you called us here Tsunade-Shishou?" asked sakura in her polite tone

"Well you said that Itachi, here, had some explaining to do to me and Sasuke, so i thought you could be here to restrian Sasuke just incase he tries to kills his brother" Replied Tsunade. "Right Itachi explain" Tsunade added to Itachi.

"Umm, okay, well this is going to come to a shock to you Sasuke and before i start i want to say sorry for not being there for you, right well i wasn't the one who killed the Uchiha clan it was Danzo the elder of this village since he thought that we were getting enough power to take ove the village, so he ordered one of his main protectors,kenji, to kill them and i tried to stop him so i went to attack and i could only stab him at the side before Sasuke came into the room and saw me with blood and mum and dad dead next to me so you thought the worst but then Kenji was behind Sasuke with out him knowing and mouthed say it was you and leave the village and never come back. So i told Sasuke to hate me and come kill me because i knew i wouldn't be able to look after him and i thought i had disgraced the family name by lying to you and leaving you all alone, so there you have it Sasuke, Tsunade"Explained Itachi as quickly as he could.

"Okay we i guess we will have ot do something about Danzo and Kenji then" Stated Tsunade after she said that everyone became quiet

"Why though, you could of sent me a message or lured me out of the village to tell me why wait 9 years to say something! i missed about 5 years of my life from my home to search for you" Said sasuke with some much pain in his voice.

until next time on The Return of the Uchiha Brothers

A/N: well there you have it my second chappie, please review so i know to write more chapters. Thank you for reading this fanfic hope you enjoyed it like i enjoyed writing it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Of The Uchiha Brothers

A/N I dont own Naruto

Chapter Three

Itach walked over to his brother and pulled him in for a hug. Everyone gasped as they have not seen the eldest Uchiha with emotions before.

'right well you two need a place to stay' said Tsunade.

'they can live at mine Baa-Chan' said Naruto.

'i dont think so, i was thinking Sakura since she has the room and wont kill them off by having to eat ramen all the time' replied tsunade with a vein popping out of her forehead because of what Naruto said.

'what by why me couldnt stop them if they tried to leave' a stunned Sakura said.

'actually you have defeated me before, remember when i kidnapped you 3 years ago to get Naruto, yu escaped and knocked me unconscience' replied Itachi with a sour face of remember about getting beat up by a girl.

'fine' said Sakura 'lets go'

Sakura walked inbetween Sasuke and Itachi. 'you know your more beautiful then you were 3 years ago' said Itachi out of the blue.

Sakura and Sasuke's heads turned towards the older Uchiha.

'i mean i like the idea of you becoming my sister' replied Itachi

'oh okay then well you can see me like a sister figure if you like becaus i cant become your sister' rattled Sakura.

'oh so you and Sasuke are not going out then' asked Itchi with a puzzeled face.

'wat me and Sasuke will never go out' said Sakura who walked ahead so the couldnt see her blush but Itachi did.

_'interesting, she still like my idiotic brother, time for matchmaking since my brother is clueless' _thought Itachi while rubbing his hands together.

'wat are you doingyou look like a physcopath' said Sasuke lookimg at him weirdly.

'oh nothing just thinking' replied Itachi _' commencing faze 1'_

A/N i am sooo sorry for not updating sooner and i am sorry that it is sych a short chappie.


End file.
